captain america the flameing hero
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: a mutant from bucky and natasha's past has come to help defeat HYDRA and rekindle an old flame between them bucky x natasha


I don't own captain America I only own my oc's

A 24 year old was sitting on a branch of a tree drinking coffee he had one leg on the branch the other dangling off he wore a red beanie , red hoodie , jeans and black converse sneakers

He had a chain wrapped around his left wrist he was watching some kids playing soccer one of the kids kicked the ball 20 feet into the air another of the kids the youngest at the age of 5 held out his hand and the ball came straight down when it hit the ground it made a small grater

The 24 year old winced when it hit the ground "JAKE TAKE IT EASY USING YOUR GRAVITY POWERS" shouted the 24 year old

"sorry kai ill be more careful next time" shouted back the 5 year old

Kai shook his head and kept on drinking his coffee quietly until he heard someone shout out "WHO THE HELL DRANK ALL OF MY COFFEE" shouted a male's voice

"well looks like logan woke up" he heard someone say kai looked down to see kitty pryde in the arms of her boyfriend Samuel

Samuel's powers were weird but then again so was kai's

sam could control and manipulate fire and shadows he also had a form of mimicry he could copy his siblings elements only right now he had fire, ice , air and lightning he could also transform into a dragon

While kai's powers were developing he could control and create smoke and cinder control but if he concentrates he can use fire but according to logan (who became his legal guardian until he was 18) when he was young he could only use smoke but as he got older his powers got stronger and started to evolve

"hey kitty hey Sammy"

Sam let out a sigh "you know I hate being called Sammy"

Kitty smiled but then stopped she nudged sam who gave her a look that said no she nudge him again

Sam sighed "hey kai how's betty doing"

"I got a text last night that she flat lined for 10 minutes and they revived her"

"how many times is that"

"she's flat lined 15 times and been revived 19 times"

"wow she's lucky some people wouldn't even make half that number" said kitty

"yeah she's a tough old lady" smiled kai until he saw logan with his claws drawn

Logan pointed at kai "DID YOU DRINK MY FREAKING COFFEE"

Kai took a sip from his coffee "nope"

"then what's that"

"it's hot pepsi"

"bullshit"

Kai poured the coffee onto logans head "oh hey what do you know it was coffee" he said as he turned into a cloud of smoke and moved away from the tree he smoke shifted until he reached the gate of the school

Kai stopped just short of the schools gate he started at the man in front of him "kai you better get ready to clean my bike" suddenly logan stopped and glared at the man just as kai was

"hello" he said as his metal claws came out kai's chain slightly dropped but it then ignited "how may we help you"

"relax you two" they heard a female voice say they turned to see Natasha Romanoff

"Natasha" said kai as he phased through the fence and embraced the woman

"hey kai I need your help"

Kai pulled back "with?"

"bringing winter soldier on our side you said you knew him"

Kai sighed "yeah and you knew him to"

"what"

"yeah before you both got wiped again you and him were my friends and kinda like my siblings"

"good then I need you to get ready" kai turned to see captain America standing before him

"let me get my jacket" said kai as he walked into the school he walked past a certain room but then stopped and walked backwards to said room

He let out a smile and entered the room

Logan watched as kai opened his bedroom window and turned into a cloud of smoke and flew into captain Americas 'borrowed' car he sat in the middle

Logan walked into his room looking for his brand new favourite yellow leather jacket with the black sides only to find a sticky note with the words I.O.U –kai

"SON OF A BITCH"

Natasha looked in the rear view mirror to see kai put on a yellow leather jacket with black sides

"did you buy that jacket"

"nope logan did"

"he gave it to you"

"gave it to me yeah lets go with that" said kai before he put in his headphones

"you sure this guy can bring the winter soldier on our side" asked falcon

"if he can't then he may be the only one who could take him down"

Suddenly kai sat up "I know where we need to go"

."where"

"Washington dc"

"why" asked steve as he looked back for a second

"because of an old base that the soldier used to talk about like crazy and me and him used to hang out there when he wasn't under their control again" said kai he looked at the left side of the car To see a bald man wearing glasses but he was currently blind folded "whose this" asked kai

"a spy for hydra" said Natasha she took off the blind fold from the man

"Getting help from children rogers" said the man

"children oh hell no" Kai elbowed the man in the face knocking him out and shattering his glasses natasha gave kai a look that said 'did you have to do that"

"what he was pissing me off"

"he only just started to talk" said Natasha

"fine ill wake him back up" said kai he held a ball of smoke under the man's nose waking him up "oh hey your up welcome back to the bonus round"

Kai looked out the window while Natasha , falcon and steve integrated the man

Kai looked behind the car for a second then did a double take and looked back "ah shit guys"

"what" asked falcon

"the soldiers here" suddenly a mechanical arm grabbed the man and threw him at an incoming truck "it was a pleasure meeting you" shouted kai

Everyone heard the sound of a gun clicking "oh tell me he didn't" said kai suddenly bullets were being fired through the roof "hello to you too" the bullet were going straight through kai and through the seat of the car

"how is he doing that" asked falcon Natasha unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over to steve

"I can turn my body into smoke meaning bullet proof or you know bullet phasing" suddenly kai's entire body turned into smoke he went up through the roof and grabbed the winter soldier and threw him onto the hood of the car

The soldier punched through the windshield and ripped off the steering wheel "aw shit" shouted Natasha and kai

Kai's leg was grabbed by the soldier and thrown of the car and off the bridge "asshole" shouted kai as he fell

Bucky stood up on the hood of the car and aimed his guns at Steve , Natasha and falcon the sound of a chain rattling and an explosion drew the soldiers attention he looked at the hydra car that was supposed to be coming to help him only to see it in flames with the hydra agents lying unconscious on the road

He saw kai sitting on the hood of the destroyed car "round 2 soldier" the winter soldier got into a fighting position suddenly kai shot a bolt of smoke towards the soldier when the soldier rolled away from the smoke bolt he got thrown into a car by a cinder blast

Kai's chain wrapped around the soldiers robot arm and threw him into the concreate causing it to crack "come on James you remember me"

The winter soldier grabbed the chain with his mechanical hand "no I DON'T" he pulled kai towards him kai turned into a cloud of smoke as did his chain kai reappered behind the soldier

"sure you do" the winter soldier grabbed his knife from its sheath he sliced at kai "we used to sit up till 3am watching horror movies with natasha , eating junk food and you going against HYDRA's orders" said kai "and you used to call me some stupid name what was it again"

"smokey" whispered the soldier

"yeah that's it" suddenly the soldier gripped his head in pain the soldier heard a hydra agent demand to shoot kai

The soldier looked up and grabbed the hydra agent by the throat kai heard a loud snap and the agent dropped down "I thought I told you to kill me next time I got wiped" said the soldier

Kai appeared next to him "yeah right bucko"

The soldier and kai walked over to the car "so natasha is here"

"yeah and captain America"

"steve?"

"yeah I guess come on we need to get ready to go on offensive" said kai suddenly 3 hydra vehicles stopped behind them the hydra agents came out of them with guns in their hands

"well shit" said kai he looked at the soldier "think we can take'em" the soldier was looking away at something else

"I doubt it"

"the hell do you mean…" kai looked at where james was looking to see natasha , falcon and steve with their hands in the air "ah double shit" said kai as he put his hands in the air as did the soldier

Natasha swung her elbow back breaking the hydra agents nose before one of the others shot her in the shoulder "natasha" said kai

Everyone was loaded into a van steve, falcon and kai sitting on one side Natasha and the soldier on the other side

Hydra agents removed kai's chain and placed it on the ground in front of him and then removed the soldiers glasses and face mask

"bucky" asked steve

Bucky couldn't look at steve he looked at natasha instead he noticed the blood pouring from her wound he looked at one of the two hydra agents in the van with them "she needs medical attention" he demanded suddenly one of them pulled out a stun rod

"well today's the day we get tazed" said kai with a sigh the hydra agent hit the other agent with the stun rode knocking the other agent out

The agent took of their helmet to reveal Mariah hill "god that was crushing my skull" she noticed everyone staring at her "what don't look so surprised" she held up a small rod with a small blue flame coming out from the top

2 and a half hours later

Bucky was sitting with kai who was currently fixing his arm by removing a tracker place in it by hydra "so how did you get so good at fixing things"

"well I have a master's degree in engineering" bucky stared at kai "hey I had to do something while you were gone"

Bucky smirked and put his head back against the wall kai noticed that Natasha was in the room but was avoiding them like the plague "you know she's avoid you right"

Bucky nodded and looked at her the moment his eyes made contact with hers she left the room bucky sighed "its easier to disarm bombs then it is to understand the mind of a woman" he murmured

"amen brother" said kai

That's the end of chapter one until next time adios amigos


End file.
